


Don't Give Me A Reason

by MetalMistress



Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [12]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anger, Anger Management, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clubbing, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Someone needs to chill the fuck out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anger issues, bar owner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: Emotions are very fickle. They can change within an instant. A spark of flame lighting up the night, only to be snuffed out when smothered in just the right way. Hurtful words and actions can pollute the waters that make up your feelings, poisoning the air and killing the very life that breathes it. Clear waters turn green or brown, the earth beneath your feet rots, giving way for darkness and decay that comes out of you in the form of vile, venomous words that do more than just sting. They can kill. They can hurt.God forbid someone give you a reason to let it all out.
Relationships: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) & Reader, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Female Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader, Bendy/You, Bendy/reader
Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671127
Comments: 29
Kudos: 54





	Don't Give Me A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!  
> A fair warning, I'm not feeling 100% myself as I'm writing this, so I apologize if a part seems off or if it isn't as up to par as usual. I apologize, I'll try to do better next time. I swear.  
> Soooo you guys seemed to like my last fanfic.. I think. 😬 Writing Bendy's accent into the fanfic itself didn't seem to bother you guys, so I'm gonna keep on doing it! I hope that's ok. 
> 
> Several warnings in this fanfic.  
> -Derogatory names  
> -Sexual Humor.  
> -Heavy petting and sexual situations... even if you don't read the full on smut, there is a part just before the smut begins that there is a LOT of heavy petting... I mean HEAVY petting. It's borderline smut, but I didn't want to include it in the actual smut scene. So, prepare your eyes, pretty babies!  
> -Smut, as just stated.  
> -Cursing  
> -Angst  
> -Blood (It's... complicated. There's blood but.. also not really? Explaining it would ruin the story. Just prepare yourself.)  
> -Bugs. There's talk of bugs.  
> -Panic attacks and dealing with the aftermath.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49799154207/in/dateposted/)

( _Banner Created By Me._ )  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists._ )

_"I've been trying not to go off the deep end._  
_I don't think you want to give me a reason."_  
**-Music Artist Foushee featured in Sleepy Hallow's song 'Deep End'.**

* * *

(Background Club Music. It's a good mix. Trust me! Plz!)

It's Monday night, one of the slowest days of the week here at the club. The club isn't dead by any means, but it's definitely not as lively as it usually is on another day such as Friday, or Saturday. The crew didn't mind the slow pace-- it gave them more time to interact with the customers and with each other. They were able to pay closer attention and take their time, instead of having to be stuck in a case of 'go go go all the time. Bendy was taking his time polishing up a glass of wine that had been spilled all over you and the bar. Some drunk couple got into a fight at the bar, and the girl went to splash her red wine on the guy... but he ducked and instead the wine drenched the pretty white dress you were wearing. Bendy wanted to punch the woman in the mouth, especially when she got up in _your_ face about being in _her_ way... and he nearly did until you reached across the bar and smacked the bitch right across her mouth. 

Bendy had been surprised when you verbally tore into the woman shortly there after and kicked her out of the club along with her scummy boyfriend. You might not be physically strong-- in fact, you were pretty wimpy in a fist fight if he had to be honest, as much as he loves you-- but it fucking STINGS when you slap. You smacked Bendy on the ass in a playful manner once and it had left a big ol' hand print behind. Bendy didn't even want to know what it would be like if you put some actual force behind your swing. Eeeeek!

You were... a little temperamental tonight, admittedly. Bendy didn't know what was going on, but you had a very short fuse tonight. Not that he minded, because you were always the same, sweet cherry pie that you always were to him and it was admittedly funny to watch you cuss out some of the more annoying customers. Still, your fuse was incredibly short and you had little patience tonight. Customers would get cut off quicker the moment they acted up, or would be told to keep their hands to themselves the moment they wiggled their fingers in your direction. Bendy liked seeing this feisty side of you, but it also concerned him. You had explained that someone in the club is irritable, but there are so many energies you can't get a good read on them. Unable to help directly by removing the irritated person, Bendy just did what he could to help by keeping you distracted with work. It had been helping, until that snobby rich bitch dumped her wine all over you. That's why you weren't at the bar-- you were getting changed. 

Bendy was irritated on your behalf, and while Bendy believes a real man never puts his hands on a woman, Bendy _also_ believed in self defense and that you should protect those dear to you. He didn't care what their gender was; if you get up in his girl's face and you don't back off when he says to, then Bendy is gonna swing, and he's gonna swing _hard._ He will _make_ you listen, god damn it.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49799820001/in/dateposted/)

Bendy was in the middle of wiping down the bar top-- trying to wipe up that annoying red wine that bitch splashed everywhere-- when he hears a loud, sharp and attention grabbing whistle. Curious as to who is whistling at him like he's a dog, he pops his head up and looks around ready to pop off, only to raise his eyebrows when he finds you smirking and swaying your sexy hips on your way over to him. Bendy smirks at the sight of the dress you chose to change into-- it's one of the ones he bought you as an apology after he uh... _got a little too excited one night..._ and ripped your dress favorite dress in half. Oops? He thinks? Still, you looked _great._ Especially with the way your hair is pulled back into a high ponytail, revealing your pretty face and those cute pointy ears that he just wants to nibble on all damn night. The dress you're wearing has a holographic feature-- which looks AMAZING under all of the newly installed neon club lights. Yes, the club lights had finally been ordered and installed, as had the giant neon dance floor. Honestly, everything looked so pretty, bright and colorful. 

" **Woo-hoo-hoo-hooooo**! Damn baby, is all of 'dat for me? Mmm, I hope so!" He hoots excitedly, standing straight up as he tosses the rag down onto the bar top. His once droopy tail perks up immediately, swaying excitedly back and forth for a minute before it seeks out your curvy form. Unable to help yourself from giggling, you watch with a wide smile as his tail comes to loop around your shoulders and hang loosely around your neck as you confidentially approach your hubby-to-be. Taking long, leisurely strides, you chuckle softly and reply; "It might be. Don't worry, I was a good girl and wore something underneath this time."

"Damn." Bendy curses with a naughty smirk on his lips. "The one time I was hoping you didn't."

"I mean... I could take them off?" You reply, innocently fluttering your long lashes for affect. Bendy snorts and wraps his arms around you and pulls you into his chest. Smiling, you bury your nose into his shirt and breath in the spicy scent of his cologne and sigh happily as a feeling of contentment fills your system. Your wings flutter as you wrap your arms around Bendy, making him smile widely. Bendy tightens his grip around you, closing his eyes as he buries his face into your hair and breathes you in. Mmm, you smell wonderful. Sexy as always. He has no idea what that perfume you use is called, but fuck he needs to get you some more because he _loves_ it. Sweet, yet spicy. It's not one of the cheaply made ones either that fade away 10 minutes after you spray it-- just a couple spurts and you're good for the day.

"Mmm, I love you, toots" He mumbles, his breath gently blowing a few stray strands of your baby hair around. He pauses to raise a hand and smooth them back down into place when he feels them tickle his face, carefully and meticulously trying to be gentle so he doesn't ruin your hair. Smiling sweetly, you lean your head back and stare up into his half-lidded eyes. He smirks softly down at you and cranes his head down until his lips just barely hover over yours, only to breathlessly chuckle when you whine and stomp your foot like a brat, before smacking him with your wing to get him to stop teasing you. Getting the not-so-subtle hint to stop being a dick and kiss you already, he presses a slow, heart-stopping kiss to your lips that would make you fall to the ground had he not already had such a strong grip around your torso. Feeling your knees wobble against him, he smugly chuckles; "Feelin' a little flush, cutie?"

"J-Just a little." You giggle while sounding very love-drunk... despite being very much sober. Bendy smiles sweetly down at you and lightly flicks a few strands of hair out of your face, the smooth fabric of his gloves sliding across your skin as he caresses your cheek shortly there after. His eyes squint as his smile widens when you giggle girlishly. He draws a deep breath and happily sighs out; "You're too cute, toots. 'Dat giggle is gonna be the death'a me."

"Well it's a good thing you're immortal and giggles aren't lethal then, huh?"

"Yours are. Have you not heard yourself giggle, sweetheart? You could have grown men down on their knees begging for yous 'ta laugh. Then again, I'd get down on my knees for yous without even having 'ta ask me. Just smile at me and I'm already there." Bendy retorts immediately with a cheerful snort. Chuckling, you rest your forehead against his chest as blood rushes to your cheeks at the sweet compliment. Bendy rolls his head back, his torso shaking with silent laughter as you try to bury yourself into his chest. He pulls his head back up and looks down at you, closely watching as you shyly try to hide your face, despite the fact that you know for a _fact_ that Bendy has already seen the very blush you're trying to hide from him. Bendy loops his index finger under your chin and forces you to tilt your head back and look at him in the eye. He says nothing at first, instead choosing to flash you a dazzling, yet knowing smile that has your knees wobbling all over again. He draws in a deep breath and coos at you; "Babyyy..."

"S-Stop looking at me like that." You murmur, the blush on your cheeks deepening in saturation. Bendy just grins even wider, and moves to full-on cup your jaw when you try to break away from his hypnotic eyes. His grip, although firm, doesn't hurt. In fact, it's oddly comforting. Still, he tilts his head curiously at your comment. He raises an eyebrow, his smile never fading away as he asks; _"Why?"_

"Because it's flustering me. You need to stop being so hot, otherwise I'm going to melt into the floor." You finish while giggling nervously, squirming around as your wings twitch and flap excitedly-- something Bendy takes careful note of, the sly devil. Clicking his tongue against his teeth, he begins to gently stroke your jaw with his thumb while lowering his voice a couple octaves as he whispers; "Aah, I see... Poor thing, I can only imagine 'da kinda... _effects..._ it's having on you right now. Do you need a break, my pretty lioness? I could take you into 'da office for a little one-on-one... a little... _pep-talk,_ perhaps?"

Bendy watches you squirm in place, shifting your weight from foot to foot as your eyes widen at his suggestion. Chuckling darkly, he places his hands on your hips and spins you around with your back towards the bar. Slowly, he forces you to back up against it, smirking and looming over you with a predatory aura about him. His tail has long since left it's place on your shoulders and is now swaying behind him confidentially as he presses the back of your hips into the bar top. There are no customers at the bar since business is so slow tonight, so Bendy isn't worried about anyone trying to get a little look-see at what the pair of you are doing. Everyone is too busy grinding and dry humping on the flashy new dance floor to notice or care that the owners of the club are getting a little freaky themselves over by the aquarium bar-top. Bendy traps you against the bar by placing his hands on top of the bar on either side of your hips. A deep, possessive rumble rolls through his chest as his eyes flicker up and down your face, though he has no readable expression on his own face-- he just stares at you with a barely-there smile. For once, you can't read what he's thinking... and that makes you nervous. _Really. Fucking. Nervous._

"Why are you looking at me like that...?" You ask, your voice soft and meek. Bendy doesn't immediately respond, he just begins to smirk at the audible crack in your voice as you try to contain your jumbly feelings. When you whimper and try to tear your eyes away from his intense gaze, he coos at you and places the flat edge of the arrow-tip of his tail under your chin, forcing you to stare back into his smoldering eyes. When he continues to remain silent, you whine and stomp your foot all bratty like once more; "Damn it Bendy, stop it! Tell me what's going on, I--"

"You're nervous." He says as-a-matter-of-factly in a deep voice. The sheer depth of his voice catches you off guard, and you have to blink several times to be sure you heard him right. "....Well yes, you're staring at me like--"

"You should be." Bendy says sounding oddly calm.

Your eyes immediately widen at the subtle threat... or is it a promise? And if so, what for? "I should be scared? Wh-why?" You ask, mentally cursing yourself for being unable to control your nerves. God damn it, you were being _such_ a bottom right now, you hated it. Kind of. Sort of. _**Not really**._ Huh? Oh shit, he's moving! You watch as Bendy's lips curl into a wicked grin, and pay close attention to him as he suddenly leans forward, folding his large form over your tiny little body so he can whisper into your ear; _"Because, I plan on wrecking you... starting right here."_

"WHAT?!" You shriek, only for Bendy to hurriedly smack his hand over your mouth to shush you, as he tries not to giggle at your shocked expression-- _jeez,_ you were loud. Thankfully though, you didn't draw any attention to the both of you as the music happens to be quite louder than you are. Bendy takes a couple moments to admire your shocked, wide eyes, unable to hold back the wicked smile that makes itself at home on his lips. Gosh, you were so cute when completely caught off guard. He'll have to do it more often.

"Shhhh... Don't want others 'ta catch you pinned up against the bar like this, eh Doll? Besides... I'm not gonna get frisky with 'cha out here... _at least, not too frisky._ I just wanna play a little before I swing ya off 'ta the back room... C'mon baby, it'll be fun... _sound like a deal?"_ He asks while tilting his head slightly as he removes his tail from under your chin and sways it behind him in a lazy manner. Your eyes flicker back and forth between his eyes and his lips, and Bendy is unable to resist the urge to stick out his tongue at you in a lewd, playful and suggestive manner. Slowly, he withdraws his hand away from your lips and gives you the ability to speak once more... though, it admittedly takes you a minute to recover. The most you two 'experimented' or 'went out of your comfort zone' was the semi-public sex you had on beach a couple weeks ago, or that time you felt him up in the car on the way back home from the press meeting. How far was he willing to go in public? He did say he wouldn't get too frisky, so there wouldn't be any penetration... at least, you don't think there will be.

"...How far are you going to go?" You ask, obvious hesitation in your voice--though Bendy does notice how you worded that phrase in a way that sounds like you've already given your permission for him to go ham. The thought makes him grin excitedly, and stare down at you with lustful, half-lidded eyes as he fully switches over into 'I'm gonna make it hard for you to walk' mode.

_Oh, how you can't wait to wobble around for the rest of the day!_

"I plan on pushing 'da limits a little bit. You'll be fully dressed. Not an article of clothing will come off, though. Scouts honor, toots." He says with an easy smile on his face.

"...I don't believe you." You deadpan, only to gasp with you feel his tail slip up between your legs, running the long, slender part against the thin cloth of your panties. Your eyes flicker downward and the back up to Bendy's to stare at him in shock while he just grins like the Cheshire cat.

"...Good, because you shouldn't. I'm very liable 'ta change my mind, you know. Plus, I'm not a scout, so I have no scout's honor. Hehehehe!" Giggles Bendy with half-lidded eyes and a dirty grin as he begins to teasingly drag his tail all across the cloth, while you internally panic. A heavy blush takes over your entire face, while your mouth gapes open in shock as he continues to torment you via barely-there touches. Applying a little more pressure with his tail causes you to squeal, which excites Bendy to no end and causes his body to immediately react by roughly pressing his hips into yours. His eyebrows raise up and his smile softens slightly-- a clearly amused expression. Shortly there after, he chuckles breathlessly before parting his lips and smiling once more, making your body twitch and tremble. After shuffling closer towards your body, he 'casually' says _"Someone_ seems to be enjoying themselves."

"Bendy, wh-what if someone sees?!" You ask in a panicked voice.

Bendy's smile doesn't falter what so ever as he looks over your shoulder. Taking his time, he observes each and every person within the vicinity and once satisfied that the two of you are safe, he just barely shakes his head and says; "No. No one is lookin'. Besides, if you just hold me tight... no one will suspect a thing. Can you do 'dat for me, baby girl? Hold me close?" He asks while tilting his head, only to grin wickedly when he feels your trembling arms tighten around him. You look so irritated and so frustrated, but he knows better. He can feel the aching desire from within your soul, he can smell the lust dripping off your body. He knows what you want, and he's willing to give it to you... _if you play by his rules._ "I... I..." You try to find the words, but... you're just... unable to physically say them. Instead, you swallow down your pride and firmly nod which in turn makes Bendy grin wickedly.

 _"Oh, we're going to have some fun baby girl."_ Bendy purrs devilishly before he applies a decent amount of pressure to your crotch with his tail. The sensation has you trying to brace yourself against the bar and your fiance for stability, and seeing you get all weak in the knees makes Bendy chuckle darkly. His rich, baritone laughter fills your ears and floods your system with a deep sense of want, and you're unable to resist the shudder of desire that slithers it's way down your spine as a result. 

"Good girl. You're being very good for me. Lay your head on my shoulder, and I'll hold you close. It'll look a little more innocent 'dat way." He purrs, smiling sweetly at you when you immediately move to do just that. Thankfully, the aquarium bar tank has a backdrop, so it's not like the guests can peer through it to see the messy tangle of legs on the other side of the tank/bar. Still, feeling you nestle against his body all innocent and sweet-like when in reality you're getting off on the careful ministrations of his tail brings a deep sense of satisfaction to Bendy-- something you can feel.

"I'm glad you're p-proud of yourself!" You hiss into the crisp fabric of his dress shirt and leathery suspender straps.

"I'm _very_ proud of myself, toots. C'mon sweet cheeks, spread those legs for me a little more." Bendy commands you, purring when you obediently follow his orders. "Gooooood giiiiirl..." He praises you, rewarding you by vigorously wriggling his tail against your panties now that he has more room to work with. You whimper and helplessly buck your hips into his, unintentionally causing him to groan under his breath. However, your eyes suddenly widen when you realize you can level the playing field by acting out... so you do it again and are blessed with another dirty moan falling from the beautiful lips of your fiance. His eyes snap open and stare at you, though you can still see the thin layer of lust clouding his eyes.

"Batsy." Bendy asks in a warning tone, breaking out the nickname instead of the usual pet-names. "What are you-- _Ohh..."_

Using your wings as a shield from prying eyes, you cover up the both of you by flaring them out in a wide, protective stance. This gives you the opportunity to stuff your hands inside of Bendy's pants and grope him through his underwear. You can feel the air forcefully leave his lungs as his chest begins to heave-- his excitement is starting to give way to his lust and although you're not sure how it'll affect him, you can't deny that you're eager to try and see where this will go. Bendy growls lowly at you, trying to reassert his dominance but you will not yield or submit. Instead, like the brat that you are occasionally known to be, you just continue to fondle him and feel him up, your own breath coming out in short little huffs as he tries to force you to submit by pushing his tail against you with a little more force. His eyes slowly begin to roll into the back of his head as he gives in, hesitantly allowing you some power. 

"This... is not how I expected this to go." Bendy murmurs irritably before growling softly in slight annoyance, while you continue to feel him up and make him feel all weak in the knees. "I wanted to be in charge."

"Then take charge... _**Boss**."_

Bendy immediately snarls like you just pissed him off-- though, you know him better than that. Raw, unbridled lust _bursts_ from his aura and quickly wraps around your own, flooding you with the very desire that is currently coursing through his veins like a raging wildfire. Your hands are forcibly pried away from his body and you are scooped up off the ground. After shrieking in surprise, your wings flap around indignantly, as you try to keep your dress from riding too high. Bendy uses his tail to pull out a tent tabletop sign that says ' **Be Right Back!** ' out from under the bar, and carelessly slaps it down onto the bar top before storming off towards the double doors, down the hall, right to his private office with you in his arms. "You know what that does 'ta me." He huffs as he carries you through the door frame. His accent is getting thicker the more frustrated and pent-up he becomes, and honestly it's like sex for your ears. It's _great._

"Does what?" You ask breathlessly as if you have no idea what's going on right now, even though you _very_ much do. Bendy, however, is in no mood for your games. All in one smooth, split-second motion, Bendy swirls around while slamming the door shut with his tail and then quickly locks it with the arrow-shaped tip. Then, he drops you down onto your feet, and roughly pins you against the door, fully encasing and trapping your body against it. You're so completely shocked that your air is forcefully ripped from your lungs as you brace yourself against the floor like you're trying to phase through it. Wild pie-cut eyes stare down at you, only to narrow dangerously thin as Bendy brings his face mere centimeters from yours. 

"Don't try 'ta play coy with me, doll face." He hisses. "I have _always_ made it very clear to you what 'dat word does 'ta me coming from your lips, so don't play stupid when I know you're not. You're an intelligent woman, and I'm well aware you know exactly what you fucking did out 'dere. Now, I'm going 'ta give yous an order, and you're going 'ta follow it. You will listen, because if you don't 'den everyone in this club will know **EXACTLY** what went down in here the moment yous come wobbling outta my office. _Do you understand me?"_

Your eyes somehow widen even more as you choke on your own saliva. Nodding your head, you swallow thickly and say; "Yes sir!"

"Good... I'd like 'ta rip 'dat dress right in half after the little stunt you pulled, but since I don't want anyone seeing what's **_mine_** , I'm going 'ta ask that yous take it off and put it aside where I'm not liable 'ta tear it apart. Capiche?" He asks in the form of a deep growl/purr that had you nodding eagerly.

"Yes yes yes yes."

"Good." He purrs, pushing off the door frame to give you room to undress. Clearly excited, you get undressed as soon as possible. On the other hand, your fiance takes his sweet-ass-time getting undressed, and stares at you with a hard gaze, desire swirling in his fiery red irises and dark pupils. The lust in the room is palpable, covering the entire room like a thick smog that threatens to choke you out. Despite being internally raring and ready to go, Bendy appears to be perfectly fine as he slowly unties the bright red bow tie, allowing it to hang around his neck as he moves on to slowly undo the buttons of his shirt one. by. one.

_"I hope you're ready for me, my little temptress!"_

Bendy isn't even fully undressed when he suddenly crosses the room with demon speed. (Seriously, it was like you blinked and **POOF** there he was!) All he's managed to do was throw off his suspenders, and fully unbutton his shirt, and rip it off of his shoulders before suddenly leaping for you. Within seconds, Bendy has collided with you and eagerly wraps his arms around you. As he begins growling possessively, he passionately kisses you, sending a surging tide of warmth through your entire body. The tingling sensation washes over you from head, to wing, to toe, making you feel all dizzy and lightheaded. The world around the both of you sways, and swirls into nothingness as you become entirely focused on the earth-shattering kiss Bendy is giving you. His hands begin to grope and tug at your curves, cupping your breasts and tweaking your nipples between pinched fingers while his other hand outright spanks you on the ass, making you squeal into the kiss. He growls playfully as you without disconnecting the kiss, and you can feel the resulting vibrations through his lips. Your wings, originally flared and excited, flatten themselves as you slip into sweet submission-- something Bendy has taken note of and sounds off his approval through a loud moan. His kiss is gentle, but stern and demanding. It commands that your entire body give into him, give into your guardian... and you do. Boy, you do.

Your body immediately opens up by gently parting your legs and wrapping them around Bendy's waist as he scoops you up off your feet. Your arms spread wide and seek out his neck where they make themselves at home, while he lays you back onto his desk. Your wings are splayed out behind you, carefully pushing things out of the way so that your wings don't send anything fragile crashing to the floor when the _real_ craziness begins. You're eager for him-- he knows this, he can feel your frantic pulse along with your heart beating like an 808. You can feel it too-- you can feel his energy. It's there, it's _right there,_ crashing through your veins, surging through you like a boat in the middle of a stormy sea, seeking out the safety of a lighthouse. He needs you, just as much as you need him.

Bendy braces his hands against the desk on either side of your head, pressing you further into the desk. Your hands slide down his body towards his belt, your hands trembling as you try to get the offensive clothing off of him as soon as possible. He assists you by lifting his hips to help aide you in shimmying them down his body. He kicks off his shoes to the side and then pulls away just long enough to yank his pants and underwear off of himself and add them to the clothes pile. Sighing in relief, he turns around and swaggers back over to the desk where you're patiently waiting with your legs spread eagle, opening and offering yourself completely to him. Bendy growls as his eyes darken with lust, looking up and down your body like he's admiring a work of priceless art-- which to him, you very much are. He doesn't know what god made you look the way you do, but damn he'd like to thank them... without having to die, of course. He'd like to have his cake and eat it too, thank you very much!

Speaking of eating, Bendy finds himself feeling absolutely... _famished._

Bendy drops to his knees, and crawls over to where you're comfortably seated at the edge of the desk. No words are needed, not when you can read everything you want to know in those ravenous looking eyes of his, which are entirely focused on the pearly pink slit between your legs. You don't shy away from him-- not that you could if you wanted. Bendy has a strong grip on your legs, having thrown your legs onto his broad shoulders where he continues to use his arms to hold them up. He wastes no time in diving in tongue first into your cunt, unable to hold back the deep moan that rips from his lungs when he hears you cry out in pleasure as soon as his warm wet tongue makes contact with your wet lips. He licks a long exaggerated stripe up the length of your pussy lips, causing you to roll your eyes into the back of your head when he drags his textures tongue across your pretty little clit. Your entire body flinches when he suddenly wraps his lips around your clit and gives it a long, hard suck that makes your thighs tremble around his head. After noticing the way your thighs tremble, Bendy chuckles deeply and repeats the action, purring in approval when you have the same reaction.

"Mmm, you taste _good_ baby girl." Bendy purrs salaciously. "Best god damn meal I've ever had."

"E-Eat on up." You moan in reply. "There's pl-plenty more f-for you! _Oh!"_

 _" **Rrrrrr**!_ _Yes please!"_ Bendy growls before going back to eagerly suckling on your clit. You can feel him move and hear a rustling of fabric-- probably taking off his gloves, considering you just watched him toss them aside. Bracing yourself in anticipation, you wait for his next move, only to gasp with you feel not one but _two_ fingers push into your tight little cunt. Bendy hums appreciatively at the way your cunt instinctively clenches around his fingers. He purrs before he begins to eagerly finger you, and the pleasure causes you to arch your back and cry out, as you dig the sharp edges of your nails into the wooden desk top. Bendy chuckles softly, which doesn't help _your_ situation any because his laughter sends tingly vibrations right through your pelvis. Bendy smirks at the way you shudder when he sticks out his tongue and swirls it around your oh-so-sensitive clit. Wailing, your hands fly down towards his horns where your fingers tightly curl around them. Your fiance heatedly moans at the sensation of you tugging on his horns and begins to eat you out with renewed vigor.

Groaning deeply, Bendy slides his fingers out of your cunt and quickly replaces them with his tongue so that you don't have time to complain. Your hear him let out a sigh of relief when he uses the same fingers he used to finger you with to drag your essence all across the head of his cock. Using it as lube, he begins to steadily edge himself while he rapidly tongue-fucks you. He loudly whimpers, because the grip you have on his horns combined with the way you taste has him so turned on that his sensitivity is through the roof. He squeezes his eyes tightly shut, and continues to let out these small little whimpers while his tongue begins to lash out at your g-spot. Sobbing out his name, you arch your back once more only to slam it back down into the wooden desk top with a hard 'KUNK' of your wings and spine.

"Bendy! Bendy! _Plllleeeaase!"_ You beg shamelessly, squirming around all needy-like on the desk, while your hands release his horns and instead grip the very edge of the desk for stability. "Please, just take me already!"

Without hesitation, Bendy's eyes snap open as he pops up from his place between your legs like a jack in the box. He takes your legs and guides them so that they're wrapped around his waist, as he likes it when you get really close to cumming and begin to pull him in deeper with your ankles. Holding his hard cock by the base, he swirls the head around your clit in a circular motion to tease you, reveling in the way you groan impatiently and whine for him to 'just put it in already!'. Grinning wickedly, he adjusts his stance and begins to prod the entrance of your tight wet cunt. He slowly inserts himself into your cunt and _grrrroaaaans_ at the way your walls clench down around him eagerly, drawing him in deeper and welcoming him inside. _"Mmmmm,_ hello 'ta you too!" Bendy purrs while closing his eyes and rolling his head back, before setting a steady but rough pace. The power and force behind his thrusts causes you to rock against the desk. Sweet satisfaction floods your veins while you try to hold onto what little stability you have left, though Bendy seems intent on pounding it out of your system.

"Fuck, you are soaked 'ta the _core,_ baby girl." Bendy moans softly as he eagerly pushes himself as deep into you as his hips will allow. Still, as nice as the depth is, it doesn't satisfy him completely so he gently rolls his hips when he bottoms out inside of you. The motion causes him to grind up against your g-spot in the best way, and you sob out a loud cry of pleasure. Bendy's eyebrows perk upward and he looks back down at you to make sure you're okay, only to smile when he sees you eagerly grinding your hips up to meet his thrusts. He coos down at and grins as he teases you by saying; "Awww, poor princess... Do you want some more?"

"Need! **NEED** more!" You immediately reply. Your fiance chuckles darkly and nods before taking a moment to adjust his position. "I can accommodate 'dat." Bendy says just before he begins to wildly pump himself in and out of you, slamming his cock against your sweet spot with each and every erratic thrust. The increase in speed has you arching so much that your spine almost completely lifts off the table, and Bendy has to admit to himself that he is unable to ignore the swell of pride that builds within his chest at the sight of you letting yourself go and drowning in the blissful feeling his cock brings you. Bendy lets out a sharp huff of breath before letting out a long, drawn out moan when your walls clench down around his throbbing hard dick, and the both of you feel the resounding effects as his cock eagerly throbs against your sweet spot which causes you to whine impatiently and sit upright. Your hands fly up from the desk edge to wrap around his torso, causing Bendy to loudly hiss when you drag your sharp nails across the skin of his back. The hiss, however, is followed by an eager panted cry of; "FUCK! Do that again!"

You apply a little bit more pressure this time and drag your nails across his shoulder blades, and Bendy shows his appreciation by loudly moaning your name in a desperate fashion-- he even thrusts his hips a little faster. "Yes! Mark me up!" He begs shamelessly as he thrusts into you, growling and grunting like a madman. You oblige his request and continue to dig into his back, clawing it up and leaving dark scratch marks in your wake. Despite the fact that some look very painful, Bendy is just happily thrusting away into your tight cunt, moaning outright like a whore and begging you to keep going... so you do, causing his moans to gradually get higher and higher in pitch. Bendy continues to loudly cry out with you, as you both reach the very peak of hypersensitivity. Bendy begins to gibberish, tail flailing around wildly behind him. However, just when Bendy thinks he can't get more excited than he already is, you suddenly clamp down your teeth into his shoulder, breaking the skin. Bendy nearly _screams_ your name at the top of his lungs, and you thank GOD that the club music is loud enough to block out all noise coming from the office, because when Bendy sets a brutal pace and begins to mercilessly fuck you, you join in on the screaming. The knots in your stomachs are tightening more and more, and you have no time to warn each other about the incoming mess that is readily approaching-- not that you could if you had the time, as you're both unable to spit out nothing other than unintelligible gibberish, and the occasional 'Oh fuck, Oh fuck, Oh fuck'.

"BATSY!" Bendy finally pants out. "Baby, I--!!" He tries to warn you, only to let out a loud shrilly whine. "Aaahh! F-Fuck!"

"I know, me too!" You reply, understanding he's unable to say much else at the moment. "Cum with me! Cum with me, Bendy!"

"Hahh! Ooooh FUCK!" He roars, before thrusting into you one, two, three, FOUR more times before his cock finally explodes. Rope after rope of his white hot seed spills into you, mixing with your own juices. The both of you cry out, clinging to each other desperately as you try to get in those last few greedy little thrusts in. Eventually, your climaxes begin to calm down, and Bendy wraps his arms around you and holds you close to his body, whispering sweet nothings into your ear as he helps you ride out the wild last few waves of your orgasm, occasionally shuddering when his cock twitches and spills out a little more of his seed.

Eventually, your bodies calm down, and you sit there, holding each other in your arms as you pant and try to catch your breaths. Eventually, you look up at your adoring fiance and ask in a shy voice; "Did I--"

"Yes." Bendy says while chuckling breathily. "Yes, you did wonderful. Yes, I'll get your clothes for you. Yes, you can just sit there an' admire my perky little ass as I trot across the room an' get them. Are there any other questions at this time?" He cheekily asks while fluttering his eyelashes at you for effect which just makes you giggle. Bendy, having done this enough times to you to know that your legs don't work, smiles while you sit on the desk. He lovingly caresses your cheek and presses an affectionate kiss to your lips, before tiredly walking over to where your clothes are and gathering them up in his hands, tail swinging happily all the while. He walks back over to you and helps you get dressed piece by piece-- he slips your flimsy panties back up your legs, and helps you clip your bra back on. Once that's finished, he carefully slides your cute high heels back on your feet before finally pulling your dress back over your head. 

He pulls back and gives your outfit a look over to make sure he didn't miss anything. You watch as he frowns-- he had gotten all your clothes on, but it still felt like something was missing... OH! Your hair! Whoops! He rushes forward and rounds the side of the desk to dig in your side of the desk for the hairbrush he had slipped in there a couple weeks ago-- thankfully, he had put a hair brush in there, specifically for situations like this one. Matter of fact, there were actually hair brushes hidden all over the building to help tame your 'just had sex' hair.

With the brush in hand, he leans over the desk and takes off your hair-tie before brushing and smoothing it all back into the same high pony-tail you had before he fucked you senseless. He doesn't mind doing this kind of thing for you; dressing you up after sex. He find it intimate, especially after you told him not many guys are willing to help their partners after a thorough session. Bendy was very much a believer in 'aftercare' and was eager to express his love for you in any way he could. This just happened to be one of them.

Having finished pulling your hair back up into a smooth high pony tail, Bendy ties your hair back up and then sprints around to the front of the desk back to you, where you're waiting patiently for him. He smiles when you reach out towards him, and quickly rushes for your arms as he's never been one to deny a request for affection from you. The both of you wrap your arms around each other, humming happily while you bask in the after glow.

Still, you had to get back to work eventually.

"I'll go man the bar while you get dressed. That ok?"

"Sounds good 'ta me! I'll only be a few seconds, toots. The line shouldn't be long... if there is one at all. It's a Monday, after all. Go on back 'ta work, I'll be there before you'll even start to miss me." He says with a cheeky grin. Chuckling, you nod your head and hop down from the desk and stroll out of the office, making sure to shut the door behind you to give Bendy some privacy. Humming happily, you strut down the hallway, and come out of the staff doors. Thinking all is well, you approach the bar only to be struck with a pair of irritated energies. You immediately are struck with some information on them;

_Females. Humanoids. Bright green energies, typically the color of those who are easily made jealous._

Oh. This was going to be interesting.

Taking a deep breath, you mentally brace yourself for the hell that's about to rain down upon you. You're in a good mood now, so it isn't that hard to put a friendly smile on your face. As you round the corner, you can spot the two females sitting at a pair of bar stools, tapping their much-too-long nails against the bar top in an impatient manner. Judging by their forms, they look like inspired by the very famous Jessica Rabbit, but... you get the feeling that they were created by a sexist artist who wanted to make fun of modern women who focus too much on their beauty. Instead of having traditional features, they have exaggerated features that make them look like the stereotypical woman who has had way too much facial surgery-- puffy round cheeks, large foreheads full of botox, and breasts pushed up WAYYYY too high.

Normally, the modern citizen would laugh and assume that they did this to themselves. _You know better._ Bendy had said not every creator was kind to their cartoons, and these two ladies were a prime example of why. Judging by their envious auras, you'd said they were the kind of people that found comfort in each other because they were alike, but despised everyone else because they were uncontrollably jealous of their normal looking forms. This was going to be hard for you, because you honestly pitied them... but you also weren't going to let yourself be walked all over if they tried to get snappy with you. Jealousy was no excuse to be a shitty person, no matter what the circumstances were. Human, or toon. It didn't matter in your book.

Wait... They ARE cartoons, right? They're not just humans wearing heavy prosthetics, are they? Shit. Fuck, you _genuinely_ can't tell if they're cartoon or human! Oh god, you hope they're not human. If they were, Bendy would lose his mind. He might even kill them.

 _Fuck,_ if they catch attitudes with you, you might LET him.

Shaking off the feeling that this isn't going to end well, you slip behind the bar and approach the two females while offering them a friendly smile-- something that you notice seems to bother them. "Hello, ladies! What can I get for you two?"

The two girls sneer at you, and glance at each other, silently communicating via bitchy stares. You can feel their energies ramp up-- they're about to lash out, verbally. Internally sighing, you brace yourself for the emotional attack, in hopes of avoiding getting pissed off. 

"Can we get someone else to serve us?" The brunette sneers, as her blonde counterpart scoffs while looking at you up and down in a judgmental fashion.

Mmm, you stand corrected. They aren't just the jealous type, they're ALSO the type that think they're better than everyone else. Oooh, this DEFINITELY won't end well. Still, you are mostly unphased by the tone and you just shake your head with an apologetic smile; "No, I'm afraid not. I'm currently the only bar tender available. Still, I'd be happy to serve you!" You reply, cheerfully.

"We've been waiting 30 minutes to be served! You need to pay more attention!!! Where's your manager?" The blonde pipes up in a snotty fashion as she pushes her breasts up in her tight little tube dress. You blink several times, wondering if you heard her right. _Manager?_ Had she said manager? Did... Did she not read the papers? It's literally EVERYWHERE in the news that you're the co-owner of ToonTown's hottest club. Not to mention, there are a _plethora_ posters of you and Bendy cuddled up together just hanging in the hallway leading directly into the club, all lit up with bright lights and fancy frames to protect them from getting defaced. The photos were taken at a sexy couple's photo shoot for a magazine, and Bendy got a copy of the _many_ photos and had turned them into posters for the club so people would stop trying to get smart with you and 'ask for the manager' as an excuse to get to Bendy. They had stopped for the most part, and the public quickly became aware of the fact that you were not Bendy's girlfriend, but his _FIANCE. _Apparently, these two broads didn't catch the memo. Or, the more likely scenario was that they just didn't _care._ They probably saw him on a cover of a magazine back when he was single and immediately went "Ooooh, sugar daddy material!"

"I'm sorry. There's no manager, as the owners of the club are always present. Still, if you want to see someone other than myself, the owner of the club, Bendy Stein, will be here momentarily." You reply with a smile, ignoring how their auras peak with lustful interest at the sound of Bendy's name. You _also_ have to push down the desire to reach across the bar and shake the girls stupid for even possibly daring to THINK of getting between you and Bendy. You knew Bendy wouldn't fall for their bait in a million years, but it still was annoying to know that someone thought they had a chance to steal what was rightfully yours.

"Stein?" The brunette asks while flirtatiously twirling her hair as she gets caught up in her own thoughts. "I had no idea he had a last name. Thought he was unspoken for, and last I heard he didn't have a name. Did he get married?"

"That can always be changed if that's the case." The blonde giggles while playfully elbowing her friend. 

"Nope. He's got a fiance." You reply through a forced smile, trying really hard not to lose your cool so quickly. Honestly, your mood was tanking fast, because these girls were turning out to be the type of females that you just could NOT get along with. You despised girls who tear other females down just to feel better about themselves, and anyone-- be them male or female-- that would dare insert themselves into a happy relationship and try to break them up. That kind of behavior you just find to be disgusting, and they were turning out to be _revolting_ people. Their appearance had nothing to do with it either-- their looks didnt affect you one way or the other. It's their nasty ass attitudes and their mouths that piss you off, and the more they open their mouths, the more upset you become.

"So? Who cares?" Scoffs the brunette. "A good lay will grab any mans attention, even a married one... and since he's not actually married, he'll be even easier to take." She giggles, her friend giggling shamelessly along with her. Rage builds within your system-- and from how heated you just got, you're **100%** certain Bendy felt it from across the club. Your smile drops all together as you immediately become angry. You try to speak while raising your hand to show off your engagement ring in an attempt to put these girls in their places; "Well, for one--"

"Honeybee?" Calls out the voice of your fiance as he comes jogging around the corner. You look at him, and sigh heavily in relief, not even bothering trying to hold back your distaste for the girls, who squeal upon seeing Bendy and try to position themselves provocatively, even going so far as to shamelessly pull down their dresses a little and push out their chest, in order to appear more alluring. However, Bendy doesn't care. He hasn't even noticed them yet, and is far more concerned as to why he felt a burst violent rage come from your aura while he was in the middle of trying to tuck his willy back in his pants, back in the office. Bendy jogs behind the bar, heading right for you with a concerned look on his face. Feeling entirely annoyed at the sheer amount of ignorance radiating from the two girls, you sigh heavily and reach for Bendy, collapsing into his comforting embrace the moment he collides with you. The intimate gesture confuses the girls and sparks up their jealousy just as you suspected it would, but you just try your best to ignore it and instead choose to focus on the feeling of Bendy's arms around you; warm, safe, protected. That's what matters. Him, right here with you. That's how it should be.

Bendy pulls his head back to look down at you with a deeply concerned expression on his face, looping a finger under your chin so he can tilt your head back to look up at him. "Baby, what's going on? What's bothering you? I could feel you all 'da way from 'da office." He asks, frowning deeply while reaching up to caress your cheeks. You growl under your breath, and glance over at the two big-boobied bimbos that are _still_ striking poses in an attempt to get your fiance's attention. Bendy takes one look at them, and fearfully widens his eyes while protectively yanking you closer into his chest, turning the both of you away from them with a loud, disgusted cry of _"Yikes!"_

He stares at them in horror, trying to think of what kind of sick bastard would be so cruel as to draw a toon in such a terrifying manner before he finally looks away and tries to calm down while shuddering violently in disgust. Extremely exaggerated features like that on toons just freaked him the fuck out, he can't help it. Holding you close to his chest, he buries his face into your hair on the top of your head and closes his eyes before he takes a couple deep breaths to calm himself. "Are these 'da people pissing you off?" He murmurs softly, just loud enough for you alone to hear. Barely nodding, you reply back 'Mhm', and Bendy's mood immediately darkens as his eyes snap over to the two girls, who seem unaware of the relationship between you and Bendy-- either that, or they simply don't care, as said before. "So I'm under the impression 'dat something is going on here. Mind explainin' to me what seems 'ta be 'da issue?" Bendy asks, turning to face the girls, but making a point to keep his arm wrapped around you. The girls seem to be completely unaffected by the protective hold Bendy has on you, as they both lean forward in their seats, flirtatious smiles on their lips.

"I'm Abigail. This is my sister Ashley!" says the Brunette who then points to the blonde before continuing; "We're sisters! Big fans of you and your work."

"...I can see that." Bendy says sarcastically before turning his head to the side to whisper something in your ear; _"Please,_ tell me they're cartoons. They look like a swarm of wasps had a party on their faces. I honestly can't tell if--"

"--If they are exaggerated features, plastic surgery or prosthetics, I know. I couldn't either." You murmur back, causing Bendy to curse under his breath. Looks like he's going to have to play along for a little while until he can figure out in they're human or not. _Ugh._ "Uh-huh. So what seems 'ta be the problem?" Bendy asks while hugging you closer to his side as his sharp arrow-tipped tail hovers over your body, ready to pop a breast implant at a moment's notice if the girls get too close. The blonde, Ashley, sneers and taps her 2 inch long nails against the bar top while complaining; "Yyyyyeah, we've been waiting here for 30 minutes."

Bendy raises an eyebrow, confused as to how that was his problem, exactly. "Okay. And?"

"And we've been waiting for 30 minutes to be served drinks!" She snaps, obviously the more temperamental of the two sisters. Then she has the nerve to point at you, nearly shoving her fingernail up your nose. Honestly, Bendy has to try REALLY hard to resist the urge to slice the thing off with his tail. "While your bartender here has been doing god knows what! This is unacceptable service, and she needs to be fired immediately for making us wait so long!" She snarls, while Bendy starts cackling madly at the idea of anyone, other than you, telling him what he needs to do, or how to run HIS club. Who did these two bitches think they were, trying to order the two of you around like that?! Honestly, these hussies were in one hell of a reality check. The girls stare at Bendy as he laughs, mildly annoyed expressions on their faces as they fail to understand what he finds to be so funny. Bendy is quick to clear the air, however;

"You-- hahahah! Who the-- I can't-- hahahah!" Bendy begins while wiping away tears of amusement from his eyes before looking at the girls with a unphased smile. Placing a hand on his hip, he returns their attitudes with a warning shot; "Who 'da hell do you think you two bitches are coming in here, tryin' 'ta tell me how 'ta run my business, ah? That shit's ridiculous... and as far as firing an employee goes, I'm NOT firing 'da god damn **co-owner of 'da club** who ALSO happens 'ta be my **fiance**. If you two knew _anythin'_ about me or my business, you'd have recognized her on 'da spot because she goes _everywhere_ with me. Don't come up in here, thinkin' you're gonna get all buddy-buddy with me, 'pal'. I ain't havin' it."

The girls glance at each other with wide-eyed expressions when they realize they had been talking shit to his fiance... about his fiance. Well, their chances for dick just went out the window! _Not that they had any in the first place._

Growling, the girls both whip their heads back around to sneer at the both of you with clear distaste. The brunette, Abigail, decides to push back by snarling; "Well, we've STILL been waiting for 30 minutes. What took her so long?! We want our drinks!"

Bendy snorts and shakes his head. "I don't owe you a god damn explanation."

"YES YOU DO!" Ashley fires back, making Bendy raise his eyebrows at her boldness. Oh, so she wanted to throw down, ah? Alrighty then! Bendy glances at you, searching for your approval which you give in the form of a slight smirk and a gentle nod. Bendy grins wickedly. _Oh, it's go time baby!_

"You really wanna know? _Really?_ Alright. Fine by me! Not 'dat it's any of your business, but the reason she was unavailable for 30 minutes, was because she was busy getting pounded by my **DICK** back in our office." Bendy says with a careless shrug of his shoulders, shamelessly dishing out vulgar language for all to hear. A lazy smirk is displayed on his lips, and it only widens when the girls audibly growl under their breaths. Bendy chuckles before looking down at you with affectionate eyes... and yet, despite all that affection that they hold, you can still spot the familiar twinkle of mischief in them as he says; "Hey hun? My back itches. _Riiiight_ in the center. I'd use my tail, but it would slice my dress shirt open. Think you can scratch it for me?" Bendy asks, fluttering his eyelashes at you playfully. Catching the subtle hint, you chuckle softly and nod your head. Bendy grins and spins around with his back facing the girls, who watch in their seething anger as they try to figure out what you and Bendy are _really_ trying to do. They watch as Bendy unbuttons his dress shirt, unties his bow tie, and then gradually slips his button-down shirt off his shoulders.

As the thin dress shirt slides down his back, the girls audibly gasp at the sight of the MASSIVE amount of claw marks that cover Bendy's back. There's no mistaking those marks-- he got fucked, and he got fucked _good._ The females watch with jealous eyes as you gracefully move closer to your hubby-to-be and 'lightly' scratch in the center of Bendy's back... leaving a mark that is perfectly identical to the others, leaving little doubt as to _who_ left all those claw marks. You make a point to flash a petty, cheerful smile at the girls, who hiss in disgust at you.

Satisfied that his point has been made, Bendy buttons up his shirt before spinning back around to face the girls. As he ties his red bow-tie, he addresses them with one final word of advice; "Now, listen 'ta me because it's gonna be 'da only times I says it, capiche? Knowing what I know about my fiance, she's gonna give yous two another chance. I'd say 'ta hell with ya and throw you out like 'da pieces of trash you are, tryin' to get nasty with 'da two of us. Still, since you're gonna be here, you are gonna have 'ta follow her rules. What she says goes and if you don't like it, 'den I'll have your asses tossed across this bar faster 'den 'da roadrunner gettin' away from Wile E. Coyote. Understand?"

The girls begrudgingly nod their heads, making Bendy nod in return. "Glad we understand each other."

Bendy turns back to you, where your standing with arms are crossed over your chest. You're smirking up at him, and he can feel the approval radiating off of you. Purring sweetly at you, he leans down and presses a sweet kiss to your lips. The girls growl at the PDA, but quickly shut up when Bendy threateningly swings his tail in their direction. The just _barely_ manage lean back far enough to avoid his tail slicing their necks, and they openly squeal as they try to not fall off of their bar stools as a result. No one is allowed to try and show disapproval for the PDA he displays for you at his own god damn bar. No one was allowed to tell either of you how to live your lives.

Not here. Not now. Not ever.

EVER.

* * *

As the evening went on, you were quickly beginning to regret your decision to let those two girls to stay. The more and more they talked, the more you started to think that they were human, and you had told Bendy of your suspicions. Bendy immediately hissed, because he doesn't like humans in his bar. There are protection laws in place that give toons the right to ban humans from entering their businesses if they so desire. It's not a racism thing, it's a legitimate concern because when ToonTown was first established, humans would storm the city in hopes of slaughtering as many as possible. Things have calmed down, but those protection laws were put into place by Bendy himself because he didn't want more toons to die. There were already so few of them left. Now, Bendy doesn't think these two girls would murder someone, but they could definitely harass someone and piss them off. After all, they were doing that to you currently. Matter of fact, they had been doing it all night. Despite your kind decision to show them mercy and still serve them drinks, they had made a point to follow you around the club. If you had to go to the kitchens to check on Boris, they'd trail after you and spew all kinds of insults at you. If you made rounds to the tables to check on guests, they'd follow you and would try to make you fall over by pushing you or tugging on your dress. Thankfully, your wings worked as a counterweight. They might look small, but they were quite heavy. They could shove you all they want, but you weren't going anywhere. You'd wobble a bit and maybe _nearly_ fall over, but you'd _always_ come right back up. This, of course, frustrated them and they'd just push you harder or would start tugging on you.

Bendy was ready to commit _MURDER_ the moment they first touched you. _**Bendy was not fucking around** ,_ and was by your side in a second the moment Abigail tugged on your wings, like she was a child trying to pull a barbie doll's arms off. You had _barely_ managed to keep Bendy from full-on assaulting her on your behalf, and had to physically insert yourself between the two of them so he didn't straight up murder her... because you know if he got his hands on her, then she was as good as dead. Bendy was a _mess_ \-- thick black ink began dripping down his face and splattered everywhere as he viciously cussed her out, spewing vile words that you _dare_ not repeat. It was _that_ bad. Shortly thereafter, your fiance turned right around and begged you to just toss them out, but you could not be swayed. You insisted that if you were to kick them out, they will have won. That was their entire purpose-- to push your limits. Bendy begrudgingly agreed. As leaders, you had to prove you were the bigger person, and he _did_ say this could earn bad press if you didn't handle this the right way... especially if they're humans like the two of you had suspected. You had been confused until Bendy said; "Never fuck with a crazy person. 'Dere is ALWAYS more of 'dem hiding in the shadows!"

You could understand that.

The night hadn't been all bad, though. Bendy had quickly switched gears when YOU started to lose your temper after a couple hours of the girls petty attempts to irk you. As much as he wanted to just boot them out, you had made it your mission to prove a point to the girls that you were not so easily broken... and when you have a goal, it is Bendy's job to support your goal and help you reach it. That's what he does, and he does it because he loves you and knows how you work. He knew you were a _lot_ more sensitive than he was, and he fully intended to support your endeavors, even if he thought or believed differently... because that's what real lovers do. They support one another.

Bendy had done his best to distract you. The club wasn't busy, which would have made it hard for you to ignore the girls... thankfully, however, Bendy is a LOUD motherfucker and will _**HAPPILY** _talk over two annoying little hussies that are trying to talk over his wifey. In fact, Bendy made it a bit of a game. He'd made a point to talk with you about the raunchiest, most uncomfortable topics he could think of. Sex, dark humor, funny things in your daily lives-- things that YOU were comfortable with talking about because you KNEW Bendy. The girls on the other hand were confused about who 'Boris' was and why it was so funny he had been wearing a hot pink harness when he answered the door one evening, thinking you were some girl named 'Alice'.

But Bendy wasn't the only one trying to keep your mood up. Ohhh no! SAMMY's crackhead-energy-having, marshmallow-lovin' self had decided to join in on the fun. He had strolled right past the bar and **LOUDLY** asked why there were two hoochie-mamas following you all around the club, tugging and pulling on you like you're their pimp. While you nearly died laughing at Sammy's blunt statement, Bendy giggled before quietly explaining to Sammy about what had been going on that evening. Sammy, who has grown _wildly_ protective of you, was NOT happy to hear you were being harassed and made it his **LIFE'S MISSION** to say a nasty snide comment each and every time he ran up to the bar to fetch a drink for a customer.

There had been one time he had walked past the girls with a hand covering his nose underneath his mask, asking why it smelt like rotting fish. Bendy dropped the bottle of tequila he had been trying to put away and nearly slumped to the floor while laughing so hard that you were mildly worried he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. The girls had, of course, gotten offended after figuring out Sammy was talking about _them_ and tried to follow up with some witty statement, but the moment they opened their mouths to retort and tell him off, Sammy dramatically gasped and scrambled away from the girls, screaming about how he wasn't aware that they had robotic blow-up dolls on the market now, and how fucking TERRIFYING they looked. You and Bendy outright laughed at that, unable to keep your professionalism intact, and clung to each other as the girls began loudly cussing out Sammy who just flipped them off while twerking, before _literally_ hopping his happy ass back to work.

GOD, that man was a complete idiot, but thank GOD he existed. 

Bendy had decided to take a break from straightening up the bar. You wanted to keep working, and spilling up all the drinks that Abigail and Ashley kept purposefully spilling-- you weren't bothered by it, because that meant they just had to keep buying more drinks... which meant more money for you and Bendy! Speaking of Bendy, he made it a point to grab a bar stool and put on the bartender's side of the bar, simply so he wasn't forced to sit anywhere near the two baboon booty-lipped females. Bendy was tapping his foot to the music playing over the club's sound system, watching you closely with a lovesick expression on his face while you just _vibe_ and _dance_ around to the beat. Your dress beautifully reflects the strobe lights, sending flashes of blue, pink and green everywhere under the intense club lights. There's a moment where you turn to Bendy and smile brightly while sexily wiggling to the beat of the song, and Bendy can't resist the grin that shows itself on his lips. He's _relieved_ you're doing better. The girls seemed to have given up-- for the time being. They seem intent on making your life a living hell tonight, probably because they know they'll never be allowed in here again after tonight-- something you and Bendy agreed on. Bendy had even taken their pictures to be added to the 'Do-Not-Let-In' list, much to their dismay.

Even with that wide smile on your face, however, Bendy knew you were still having some difficulty tonight. Abigail and Ashley had really put you through the emotional ringer, and you've worked hard to keep customers happy _and_ keep your emotional wall up so that they can't affect you. Bendy was so, so, so proud of you. He had been praising you all night, in fact. He'd slip up behind you as you wiped up another spill and would whisper in your ear about how great you were doing as his thumbs rubbed small little circles into your hips. The feeling of his hands physically comforting you made you sigh in relief, especially when he would massage your curves with his fingers. It was like he was squeezing out the stress, it felt _heavenly..._ which was ironic, considering he's an ink demon and all. Strange, the closest you'll ever come to heaven is in the arms of a demon. Hah!

But that's not the point. The point is that despite your swaying and wiggling, and all the smiling, you were still hurting. You were tired from having to keep up that emotional blockage all day, and you very much needed a recharge-- AWAY from the girls, because even _he_ could see the jealousy rolling off of them in waves. He's starting to understand why you felt pity towards them-- they must be deeply insecure to feel such strong hate towards you. And as valiant as it is of you to try and wait out the storm, Bendy knew that they wouldn't change their attitude. They're too set in their ways, too set on hating you for having what they want. It's hard for him to watch, honestly. You had tried to be nice, and they just... spat in your face. You didn't deserve that. At all. Maybe that's why you were having such a hard time? You couldn't bring yourself to dislike them or hate them like Bendy could, because he could see through through them. You? You always tried to see the good in people, even if they were absolutely horrendous. Even to you.

Still, he has to think of something he can do to recharge your energy levels. He can feel your energy reaching out for him, asking for help... whether you realize it or not. Bendy's eyes wander over to the main portion of the club, as he tries to figure out something to do. The stage? Nah, you'd never be able to focus if he got up there and sang. Plus, he wasn't comfortable with leaving you alone with these two snotty girls. Think, Bendy boy. Think!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49798571188/in/photostream/)

A loud 'WHOOP!' catches his attention, drawing his attention to the very crowded dance floor. It's very crowded, but Bendy can still see the beautifully colored tiles that flash and change color to the beat of the song. He stares at it for a moment before widening his eyes as an idea strikes him.

"Hey toots!" Bendy calls as he turns to look back at where you stand a few few feet away from him, still a-wiggling to the beat. You stop dancing momentarily to answer him with a soft 'yes?' that has him smiling. Bendy motions over his shoulder at the dance floor, raising an eyebrow as he points at the neon dance floor with his thumb. "Whaddaya say 'ta dancing with me?" He asks with a playful smile. Your eyes widen, and Bendy can feel the overwhelming joy that just _bursts_ from your body at the idea of getting away from the two girls. You quickly realize what Bendy had in mind, and you had to admit it was a pretty great idea. You see, if you and Bendy hop up on the dance floor and start dancing, the crowd is so thick that the compiled happy auras will overwhelm Abigail's and Ashley's jealous and hateful energies. Not to mention, the crowd is full of your regulars who probably won't let them in, because they've been watching those two girls torture you all night. This will give you a chance to recharge and feed! It's brilliant!

"I'd have to say yes! C'mon you big hunk of sexy, let's dance!" You cry out gleefully, slapping your rag down onto the bar top before excitedly rushing across the bar towards Bendy, who smiles in amusement. Once you reach him, you happily yank him out of his seat while your wings flutter excitedly. Bendy laughs heartily as you yank him across the club towards the crowd, who quickly allow you through. The girls had tried to follow you both just as Bendy thought they would, but your regulars lined up along the edges and refused to let them in, shoving them back when they try to push through. You deserved some peace, and they knew that letting these girls through would only mean trouble. If they could somehow aide in cheering you up, then they'd do it!

You and Bendy rush to the center of the floor, just as the song changes;

**♫♪ Take it back, take it back, take it back... ♫♪**

You and Bendy swirl around to face each other, all smiles and giggles as you are _finally_ able to let down your guard. Your aura automatically goes to work by spreading out and sinking into the energies of all of the dancing customers and soaking up all the positive energy. Thankfully, absorbing the crowds energy doesn't affect them what so ever-- it's kind of like tuning an instrument. All the other people's good moods do is help you tune your own energy until it's juuuuust right. It isn't long before you can feel your energy reserves begin to steadily rise back to their normal levels. Your mood even outs rather quickly as well, which is another huge bonus because less people suffer from adverse side-effects if you're in a bad mood-- less headaches, less mood swings... that sort of thing.

As the song begins to play, Bendy starts to dance by popping his chest while flashing you a dirty smirk, making you giggle delightfully as you too begin to dance to the beat, flattening your wings to the best of your ability to make some room for those around you. Smirking back at Bendy, you teasingly stick out your tongue in an... _enticing_ and playful manner as the first verse starts;

_**♫♪ Everybody look at me! Me!  
I walk in the door, you start screaming!  
Come on everybody, what you here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho!  
Everybody get your necks to crack around!  
All you crazy people, c'mon jump around!  
I wanna see you all on your knees! Knees!  
You either wanna be with me, or be me.** _

_**Maneater!  
** **Make you work hard,  
Make you spend hard,  
** **Make you want all of her love.  
She's a maneater!  
Make you buy cars,  
Make you cut cards,  
Make you fall real hard in love.  
She's a maneater!  
Make you work hard,  
Make you spend hard,  
Make you want all of her love.  
She's a maneater!  
Make you buy cars,  
Make you cut cards,  
Wish you never ever met her at all! ♫♪**_

Bendy chuckles at the teasing gesture while you twirl around and back your ass up against him. While you back up into him, he busies himself by attacking your neck with fiery, red-hot kisses. You tilt your head to the side, seemingly offering more space to him which he _very much_ appreciates. He wraps his arms around your torso and pulls you even closer to himself while also moving to rest his hands on your body. One hand comes down to your stomach, fingers splayed across your belly in a possessive fashion, while his other hand aggressively cups your breast as he starts to grind and sway with you. A heated moan leaves his lips when you grind your rear back into him _just right,_ and he suddenly finds that he's having great difficulty trying to hold back the strong desire to mark up your neck with his love bites... so he lets go, gives in, and does just that. Giggling, you hum and bite your lower lip as you relish the way his teeth feel when they dig into your flesh as he continues to suckle along your neckline. Once satisfied, he releases your neck with a wet 'pop!' and quickly presses his lips against your earlobe. He begins to heavily nibble and suckle on it, making goosebumps erupt all over your body as you sharply gasp, causing your chest to heave as a direct result. Bendy chuckles darkly and lets go of your ear to say a single, drawn out word;

 _"Mmm_ _mmiiiiiine~."_ Bendy purrs, making you grin when you feel it reverberate within his chest.

"I'm all yours. Always have been." You reply soft and sweetly.

"Remind me 'ta thank Cuphead for 'da idea of a dance floor. Because I gotta admit, toots..." He says as he firmly presses his pelvis against you. "Touchin' on you like 'dis... in a crowd of people..." He dirtily whispers, pausing to slide his hands up to your breasts and give them a light squeeze before sliding his hands down the rest of your body where they'll finally rest on your hips. Moaning softly into your earlobe after a particularly rough roll of his hips, he replies; "It has me feeling quite... _excited."  
_

"I know." You hum sensually in response while grinning wickedly. "I can feel it... _horndog."_

"Hehehehe, guilty."

_**♫♪ And when she walks, she walks with passion!** _  
_**When she talks, she talks like she can handle it!** _  
_**When she asks for somethin', boy, she means it!** _  
_**Even if you never ever seen it!** _  
_**Everybody get your necks to crack around!** _  
_**All you crazy people, c'mon jump around!** _  
_**You doing anything to keep her by your side,  
Because she said she love you, love you long time!** _

_**Maneater!  
Make you work hard,  
Make you spend hard,  
Make you want all of her love.  
She's a maneater!  
Make you buy cars,  
Make you cut cards,  
Make you fall real hard in love.  
She's a maneater!  
Make you work hard,  
Make you spend hard,  
Make you want all of her love.  
She's a maneater!  
Make you buy cars,  
Make you cut cards,  
Wish you never ever met her at all! ** _

_**Maneater!  
Make you work hard,  
Make you spend hard,  
Make you want all of her love.  
She's a maneater!  
Make you buy cars,  
Make you cut cards,  
Make you fall real hard in love.  
She's a maneater!  
Make you work hard,  
Make you spend hard,  
Make you want all of her love.  
She's a maneater!  
Make you buy cars,  
Make you cut cards,  
Wish you never ever met her at all! ♫♪** _

Bendy chuckles breathlessly into your ear before he asks in a low, deep voice; "How does my queen feel?"

You don't answer verbally at first, you just roll your rear end a little rougher than before back against his crotch, making Bendy let out a gentle, breathy moan of 'Oooh!' before you finally reply, entirely sounding _wayyyy_ much more smug than you deserve be... though Bendy thinks he can excuse it just this once; "I feel like I'm on top of the world right now. How about you?" You ask, quirking an eyebrow even though Bendy can't see it from his spot behind you. His eyes widen slightly at your concern for him. "Me? Aw baby, I'm just glad you're enjoying yourself again. I've been worried all day about you with those two hussies hanging around you like a pair of raggedy vultures. Still think we should toss 'em out on 'dere asses." He giggles as he continues to eagerly rock his body against yours. The sincerity in his voice has you smiling uncontrollably, filling you with a warmth unlike ever before. His concern for you never fails to make you feel all warm and bubbly inside.

"I always enjoy myself when I'm with you." You reply with such honesty that Bendy can't help but gleefully smile along with you. When he giggles all dopey-like from behind you, you're unable to hold back the joyful laugh that erupts from your chest, shaking your entire body as the two of you dance. Bendy grins while moving to bury his face into the crook of your neck so he can playfully nip it, before spinning you around to face him. His hands find your hips and with one smooth motion, he drops to his knees. The movement surprises you, but you have no time to express your concern for him or his knees, because you look down and find Bendy grinning wickedly up at you from his place on the floor (probably cause he's face-level with your crotch, the little shit). Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, he begins to press feather-light kisses along your waistline before slowly dragging his open mouth up the front of your body as he rises to his feet while you lovingly cradle the back of his head to keep him close to you as you roll your body in place.

_**♫♪ No! Never ever met her at all! ** _  
_**(What you sayin' girl?) ** _  
_** You wish you'd never ever met her at all! ** _  
_**(What you sayin' girl?) ** _  
_** You wish you'd never ever met her at all! ** _  
_**(What you sayin' girl?) ** _  
_** You wish you'd never ever met her at all! ** _  
_**(Come on!) ** _  
_** You wish you'd never ever met her at all! ** _  
_**(What you sayin' girl?) ** _  
_** You wish you'd never ever met her at all! ** _  
_**(What you sayin' girl?) ** _  
_** You wish you'd never ever met her at all! ** _  
_**(What you sayin' girl?) ** _  
_**You wish you'd never ever met her at all!  
(Break!)** _

_** I been around the world, I ain't ever seen a girl like this!** _  
_** She's a maneater, a maneater! ** _  
_** I been around the world, I ain't ever seen a girl like this! ** _  
_** She's a maneater, a maneater! ** _  
_** I been around the world, I ain't ever seen a girl like this! ** _  
_** She's a maneater, a maneater! ** _  
_** I been around the world, I ain't ever seen a girl like this! ♫♪ ** _

When Bendy pops back up to his feet, he towers over you at his usual height. His lips curl into a wide, cheeky grin that seems to promise more mischief in the near future. Bendy giggles all dopey-like while moving to rest his forehead against yours, his eyes glistening like bright stars in the night sky as he moves to caress your cheek. The world around the both of you blurs, as Bendy's eyes take their time in exploring your face as if he's trying to memorize it all over again. "Why do you do that?" You murmur in question as you raise your hands to gently cup his cheeks, while he does the same. Bendy quirks an eyebrow at your question and chuckles softly. "Do what?" He asks, before his eyes begin to move all over your face at a leisurely pace once more. You shakily exhale when his warm breath tickles your skin, sending delightful little shivers down your spine.

"That. What you're doing right now." You say while you outright shudder in Bendy's arms before forcing yourself to continue on, despite that your body is just repeatedly chanting 'kiss him, kiss him, kiss his stupidly handsome face you stupid bitch' as if you're going to die if you don't. "You're looking at me as if you're trying to memorize my face, even though you've seen it dozens of times before." You explain while finding yourself unable to look away from those deeply affectionate half-lidded eyes of his.

"That's because I am. I want 'ta live with you as if every day is my last. I want 'ta memorize every curve, every freckle, every beauty mark in your face so 'dat when I fall asleep at night with you in my arms, my dreams will be as pleasant as my actual life is." He says earnestly in a soft, breathy whisper that you can barely hear over the intense club music. You exhale a breath you hadn't realized you'd been holding as Bendy's honest words tickle and tug at your heart strings, like harpist delicately plucking the strings of a beautiful harp as they play the world's sweetest love song. In truth, Bendy's voice and heartbeat is your love song. Not that you'd ever admit that out loud because you'd sound like a lovesick teenager if you were to, but it's the honest to god truth.

Bendy tilts his head to the side slightly while craning his head down as if he's going to kiss you. Your eyelids flutter shut, as you prepare to accept whatever kiss Bendy has in store for you, only to squeak in slight shock when you feel Bendy lustfully drag his tongue up your lips. Your body immediately tries to react by chasing his mouth as you part your lips to welcome him inside, though he just pulls back like the cheeky little shit he's known to be. Bendy can't help but chuckle as you impatiently stomp your foot while whining childishly. "Babyyyyy!" You whine as you throw a mini temper tantrum that makes Bendy smirk. "Yeeessss?!" He whines back, forcing his voice to go up into a falsetto pitch to match your own vocal tone. The falsetto sounds hilarious coming from him as he's this big ol lean beefcake of a man, so you find the voice to be quite funny and can't help but laugh at it. Bendy grins at the sound of your beautiful laughter and chooses this moment to press delicate kisses just around the outline lips. Your laughing gradually comes to a stop as Bendy continues to press kiss after kiss to your skin, and when you've stopped laughing, he _finally_ gives you the kiss that you've been waiting for.

It leaves you breathless, forcing you to sharply exhale through your nose as your body relaxes. All your muscles loosen, becoming limp and noodly, while Bendy's arms eagerly wrap around your lower back and pull you up against him. His tail drapes itself across your shoulders as Bendy pulls you slightly closer so he can deepen the kiss. Your lips glide, slip, and slide across one another's as you allow yourselves to openly enjoy the kiss-- no one is going to complain about the PDA, so you don't have to worry. Everyone is too busy gyrating on one another to care. If anything, they'd probably just cheer you on, as everyone around you is pretty much drunk as hell.

When you and Bendy part lips, the two of you are panting slightly, trying to maintain the very thin facade that the both of you are completely composed, as you try to subtly gulp down as much air as you can before going back in for more affectionate. Bendy lets out a long, drawn out groan of sheer pleasure, unable to keep the tip of his tail from wagging and forth like a rattlesnake's tail from the sheer amount of joy and lust flowing through his white-hot pulsing veins. God, your kisses were so addictive! He didn't care who was watching, all he knew was that he couldn't open his eyes and was relishing the way your hands tremble as they continue to cup his cheeks. He didn't hear the loud whoops of approval of a few customers who finally notice the two of you full-on making out on the dance floor, he didn't hear the loud, thumping club music, because he didn't care. All he could hear was your soft little whimpers, all he could feel was your body so perfectly pressed against his, and all he could do was frantically and eagerly drown the both of you in his affection. It's all he wanted in this moment. It's all he could ever want with you. When you part this time for more air, however, the two of you are rudely interrupted.

"Aaah, making out on the dance floor. See? Told you she was a whore, Ashley." Abigail remarks to her sister, who huffs in annoyance at the sight of you all over Bendy. Bendy immediate shoots a dark glare there way, as he is very unhappy to be interrupted. However, he's not the only one who is irritated. You have given these two girls chance after chance tonight. You've served them drinks, cleaned up their constant messes, put up with all their snide comments and rude remarks... and for what? Bendy was right. You should have thrown out these two the moment they acted up. It saddens you, but you guess not everyone is going to be able to be swayed into being an agreeable person. As for how these two got in, you suppose they must have either bum rushed the regulars or snuck through when they weren't looking. You're not mad... at the other customers, that is.

You know what? You've had enough tonight. That's it! You're done! After taking a deep breath, your eyes snap up to meet Abigail's and Ashley's smug looking faces. Instead of smacking those smirks off their lips like you ought to, you decide to dish a little verbal attack back in their direction for once. "You know, it is REALLY inconvenient to see your faces every time we turn a corner or are in the middle of something. Are you here two to cause more trouble? Or are you gonna try to get up under my fiance again like a bunch of homewreckers?" You say in a rather calm tone. Bendy, as well as the girls themselves, are quite surprised to hear you directly call the girls out on their bullshit, and Bendy cannot help the feeling of pride that swells within him as he watches you mentally prepare to go on the offensive.

Despite being caught off guard, they quickly recover and cross their arms over their chests while trying to stick as close to each other as possible... as if it'll save them from your growing rage. "I have tried to be nice to you. Really! I have! I've looked over the snide comments. The constant crude remarks about how I look, or how I act. You two have been absolute MONSTERS tonight, and I've had enough of being kind. You two need to leave. Now, before I call security." You growl as you glare angrily at them while making a point to motion towards the club's front doors. But the girls don't budge. In fact, they roll their eyes and begin to laugh as they almost seem to celebrate having finally gotten under your skin, even though all they've done is annoy you. The only thing they've gotten under is your level, the stupid bitches.

"Did you hear this bitch? She calls us the monsters? Hahaha!" giggles Ashley, playfully smacking her sister on the arm as she giggles at you. Bendy, however, almost leaps at Ashley to twist her head off of her shoulders, but you manage to yank him away from her. You wanted to handle this yourself, because this has long since gotten personal; "I'm serious, girls. Get the hell out of my god damn club." You snarl, well aware of the lascivious purr that erupts from Bendy's chest as you begin to easily slip into 'Boss Lady' mode. GOD, you look so fucking sexy when you take control! He has to calm himself down or else he's gonna get a little too eager, mm! Go, baby girl! Woo!

"Oooooh, HER club." Abigail says, feigning fear by dramatically shivering as if she's cowering in fear before switching gears and laughing at you. "Bitch, it's not your club! You only got to be co-owner because you're all up in the REAL boss's bed! Haha! What a stupid slut." She giggles while drunkenly leaning into her sister before hiccuping-- probably from all the tequila you've served her tonight. Bendy snarls at her for calling you such a vile name in his presence, and opens his mouth to fire back as you try to recover from the shock, only to be interrupted by Abigail's very own sister.

"I bet she thinks she's sitting pretty, up there at the top of the food chain with all her daddy issues. What a gold digger." sneers Ashley before she snaps her fingers and excitedly points at her sister as an idea crosses her mind. "Ooooh, that's it! You know what? Maybe daddy or grandpa died before she could get their money, so she decided to snuggle up and play prostitute to the richest man in New York! Whatcha think, Abigail?"

Abigail erupts into wild laughter and says "Hah! They probably died just to get away from her! How much you want to bet HE'LL do the same?" She asks, pointing to Bendy.

A loud snarl rips from Bendy's chest, and he moves towards the girls to tear them apart ( _quite literally, actually!_ ) as they begin to guffaw and cackle, but before he can even reach them he is suddenly knocked back by an overwhelming amount of hatred that has just EXPLODED from your aura. It was so quick, it was like all of your energy rushed back towards you and tried to stuff itself back into your body, but couldn't fit itself in completely, so it just ERUPTED like like a volcano, spraying everywhere. The girls might not have noticed it yet, but Bendy certainly did! Your aura was **_everywhere_** _,_ pulsing, twitching and violently swirling around everyone's ankles like the infamous fog in the Silent Hill series. You must be purposefully making it visible to the naked eye, somehow... shit. Bendy looks over at you out of concern, and is quite surprised to see your entire body heaving with each and every angry breath. His eyes widen in shock when he realizes white smoke is emitting from your palm and fingertips.... and then it quickly changes colors, darkening until it is a completely solid black. Your wings flare out in a wide, offensive stance as a low growl is forced out of your throat that shakes Bendy to the core. He had never heard such a... _**frenzied**... **hateful**... _noise of pure... _**rage** _come from you before. Shit, he didn't even know you could _**make** _such a vile sounding noise! Honestly, if he had to guess...

It seemed to him that these two girls just made a mistake mentioning he and your late Grandfather in such an offensive way, and it looks like you are fully intent on making them EAT those words.

Bendy watches in shock as your wings begin to flap violently, sending you up into the air as well as aiding you in shooting towards the girls. Bendy's not sure what you plan on doing as you're not good in a physical fight, so he's not sure why you're bum rushing them all by yourself. The girls realize that you're literally FLYING at them with a heated expression on your face, and quickly decide to get into defensive stances in an attempt to brace themselves for whatever attack you have in mind. Bendy is so surprised at how agile and how swift you were that it takes him an entire second to force his body to move after you, to keep you from committing murder. However... it doesn't seem murder is on the agenda. At least... not yet. He hopes? He's not sure what you're doing, if he's entirely honest!

He stops in his tracks in complete shock at the sight of you literally hovering in the air above the two girls, your hands resting on the palms of their heads. He is awestruck at the sight of the black smoke traveling down your entire arms and right for the girl's faces where it invades every facial orifice; their nose, their mouths, their ears. Its... _terrifying to watch._ Even the VEINS in your ARMS are starting to turn black! _Holy shit!_ Your fiance watches in shock as the girls squirm, their eyes squeezed shut as they thrash their heads around to try and get you off of them, only to go suddenly very still... and then their eyes snap open.

The girls irises and pupils distort, becoming foggy in appearance, the colors swirling together like colored powder when poured into water. They open their mouths and begin to scream in terror, though Bendy isn't sure why. You're hovering in the air above them, pumping black smoke into their craniums, and he's... not entirely sure of what it does specifically. Bendy looks around himself in a panic, as he is unsure of what to do. Does he help you? Does he make you stop? He can't _call_ for help, that's for sure. The fog that covered the dance floor has now formed a thick, opaque wall that traps the girls in with you and Bendy. Your fiance is sure he could walk through it but... he's not sure if he wants to take the chance. He's trying to think of how to approach this when he hears one of the girls scream;

"GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF!!!!" cries out Abigail, as she scratches and grabs frantically at her body, unintentionally clawing herself with her overly long finger nails. "GET THE BUGS OFF!!"

Bugs? What bugs? What the hell is she talking about?! Bendy's eyes narrow in confusion, but he suddenly looks over when Abigail's sister _Ashley_ begins to panic as well;

"Blood! BLOOD!" screams out Ashley as she too tears and scratches at her body in a desperate fashion. She keeps wiping her body off and looking at her trembling hands like they're coated in something-- and whatever it is, Bendy is unable to see it. "It's everywhere! EVERYWHERE!"

The girls continue to scream while you hover over them, chest heaving as you growl and snarl, eyes wide, angry and entirely focused on doing whatever it is you're doing. All Bendy can do is watch in confused horror as you seem to mentally torture the girls.... and then it hits him; that's EXACTLY what you're doing! Somehow in your rage, you must have... have.. _unlocked_ some sort of latent ability to create illusions and make the mind think that there's something there, when it really isn't. Since your anger has you in a state that forces you to react without thinking, you must not be fully aware of what you're doing... but conscious you wouldn't do this. Bendy has done that-- gotten so angry that his body just goes on auto-pilot... and while Bendy is perfectly fine with you mentally torturing the girls for crossing a line, he knows the rest of society would not be, and YOU would not if you were truly aware of what you were doing. He has to get you down before you do something you _really_ regret.... because he's not sure if you could live with the knowledge that you drove someone over the edge.

"HONEYBEE!" He shouts while trying to speak over the loud music as he swiftly jogs over to you. "SWEETHEART!"

_Ooh, freaky! Shit! Oof!_

When you turn your head, your eyes lack the cartoonish pupils that Bendy adores and is so used to seeing, so when you look at him with completely solid black eyes he is totally thrown of course. Bendy is.. well. He's not always a smart man, but if he had to guess that might be a side effect of your emotional state. Bendy doesn't even want to _think_ of the type of damage you could do when you're like this, because while you might not be able to physically break someone, it definitely looks like you could mentally fuck someone up for life if they weren't careful. Oh, his poor baby girl... His poor sweet summer breeze, the amount of PAIN you must be in to inflict such mental agony on someone... God, he just... he just wants to hold you and tell you everything is ok. Perhaps that's how he could entice you? Giving you comfort? Love? Affection? The only other way Bendy's monkey brain could think of distracting you is sex, and he's not gonna whip out his dick on the dance floor just to keep you from killing two people. Sorry! Nope!

When you look down at Bendy, the first thing he notices is how hardened your gaze is. He realizes that it's not 'you' he's looking at right now. This is something else. Honestly, he thinks he's looking at your aura take over your body. Like some type of Phoenix/Jean Grey type of shit. God, your eyes look so angry. Your brows are furrowed together, and your teeth are bared. You steadily bob in the air, your wings allowing you to hover only a foot above the ground-- they aren't strong enough to support you for very long-- they never have been, so Bendy is amazed you're even in the air in the first place. Bendy is concerned at how angrily you're staring back at him, eyebrows quirked in silent question.

"Baby. Baby, it's me. Why don't you come down here, ah?" Bendy says in a soft voice, trying to reach out to you. He doesn't want too get too close-- honestly, he'd rather not be your unintended victim. His head is fucked up enough, thank you very much!

Your eyes soften and you seem to hesitate... you even go so far as you soften your grip on the girl's skulls ever so slightly. The veins in your arm fade slightly, and your breathing seems to slow down at Bendy's soft tone. He can see the gears turning in your head as you try to decide if you really want to let go or not. The girls whimper, and your face switches from the soft hesitant expression right back to anger, and you move again to tighten your grip, only to still at Bendy's frantic cry of; "Ah-ah-ah! Baby girl. C'mon. Get down. It's better down here." Bendy says while shaking his head. God, he had NOT expected to be doing this tonight! He's gonna need a drink after this. Like.. real bad.

Bendy watches as you slowly turn your head back towards him, your eyes regaining that hesitant expression in them. That's good. It's progress. You're getting somewhere!

Your wings stop flapping, allowing you drop to the floor and land flat on your feet. You're still flooding the two squirming females with whatever negative energies you can-- which is dangerous, considering you've recently fed and are fully charged. Bendy tries to ignore that, and attempts to get you to focus on him; "C'mere, toots. I'll take care of 'ya. Remember? 'Dats what I've always done. Let me take over from here. Let them go, and come over 'ere 'ta me." He whispers. "Come 'ta me."

...You hesitantly release your hold on the girls, and slowly begin to turn around and walk your way over to Bendy, who smiles sweetly at the sight of you finally starting to calm down. Your breathing isn't anywhere near as fast as it had been, and your expression had turned into one of concern or worry. Bendy's heart aches at the sight of you; you look so confused, so lost... which makes perfect sense, as Bendy had always felt the same way when your grandfather would help calm him down after one of his infamous temper tantrums. Funny how the roles have changed.

"Bendy?" You ask in a soft, barely-there voice as your eyes finally begin to fade back to their normal appearance. "What happened? I don't remember..."

Shit, you emotionally blacked out. Shit, shit, shit. Your memory was gonna hit you in a couple of minutes and Bendy needed to get you into a private location before you fell apart. Bendy shakes his head, and keeps his eyes focused on you. As long as you looked into his eyes, he knew you'd be ok. He's just got to keep you from looking at anything else but him-- the fog hadn't quite gone all the way down yet, and Bendy had the gut feeling that if you were to look at see it, you'd get anxious and embarrassed. Bendy wasn't concerned-- he could blame it on a fog machine malfunction and everyone would dumbly believe it too, since all the patrons are completely shit-faced. You'd be fine, your reputation would be fine. He's just gotta calm you down and convince you of that first. 

"Don't worry about 'dat right now. Just c'mere, c'mere, c'mere." Bendy says, trying not to let own nerves get in the way of things. Thankfully, you obediently listen to your fiance, and rush over to his arms, where he quickly embraces you with a loud sigh of relief. Bendy tightens his thick, muscular arms around your trembling form. Cradling the back of your head, he allows you to bury your face into his dress shirt. "There. 'Dats it, just relax. Just breathe me in, ah? Good. Good, you doin' great, baby girl!"

"Oh, god..." You say as you begin to sob. "Did I... did I hurt them!? Oh god, Bendy!"

 **Fuck.** Your memory is back. SHIT.

"Doll, don't--" Bendy begins in a calm voice, only for you to interrupt him in your panic as your legs suddenly give out, sending you crashing to the floor. Bendy drops down just as quickly to catch you and holds your trembling body close to his. Giant tears begin to roll down your cheeks and soak into Bendy's dress shirt-- not that he cares, but you obviously do as is apparent when you try to lean back to look up at your concerned fiance. Sobbing frantically, you try to explain; "I didn't mean to! I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry! I--"

"TOOTS." Bendy says sternly before immediately frowning at the way you flinch at the loud volume of his voice. "Sorry. Didn't mean 'ta scary you, baby. Listen, keep it together until we can get 'ta 'da office, ah? Just hide your face, keep lookin' at my chest. You didn't physically harm them, but I still don't want yous lookin' around."

"Is it bad...? What did I do?" You whimper so softly that Bendy's heartstrings almost snap on the spot. "Oh, baby girl..." He coos with a sympathetic frown. "Honestly, it's not 'dat bad, but your aura is everywhere. No one saw what yous did-- the fog was so thick no one could see inside. Don't worry, I'll just tell everyone it was a fog machine malfunction or somethin'. As far as what you did, uh... I think yous made the girls see stuff that wasn't there. Abigail--I think thats her name, I don't really give a fuck so I dunno-- was talkin' 'bout bugs on her skin and--"

"--And Ashley was talking about blood and trying to wipe it off.. I remember now. Oh god, I'm such a horrible person..." You say, sniffling all over again.

"Wait, baby no--" Bendy says, only to pause when he feels you shake your head after burying it back into his chest.

"No, I am. I could see what I was making them think is there. I could see the bugs nipping away at Abigail's skin, I could see Ashley covered in blood I--"

"Baby, I've literally murdered people before and am the _KING_ of anger issues, you don't have to justify yourself 'ta me." Bendy murmurs softly into your ear. "It's okay. I still love yous for who you are. Just keep breathing for me, ok? The fog is finally clearing up, I can see people. Honestly, everyone is so drunk off their asses 'dat they're still dancing."

You and Bendy are so caught up in trying to calm down, that you don't see the girls slowly rise to their feet. As they are released from their fear induced states, they immediately seek each other out, hugging and clinging to one another to make sure that they're okay. But that concern quickly turns to anger when they spot _you_ cuddled up in Bendy's arms, as he comforts you like you had been the one in pain. Abigail rushes forward to try and charge you, much to her sister's dismay. However, Bendy spots the movement out of the corner of his eye and quickly swipes the sharpened bony edge of the tip of his tail in Abigail's direction. Bendy is much too fast for her this time and she is unable to dodge the quick slash of his tail. Abigail cries out in pain when the blade-like edge cuts across her chest, and she falls to the floor, hands immediately flying up to clasp over her chest. The few people that noticed the slice quickly turn the other way-- if King Bendy Boi was slicing someone up, there had to be a reason why... and they didn't want to be a witness! 

A low growl reverberates from within Bendy's chest cavity, angry that someone would dare attack you in your vulnerable state. He hadn't even mentally registered that it was one of the sisters just yet because he was just livid about this whole evening-- it had started out nice, but quickly turned to shit all because two little-- Wait a minute. Wait a god damn minute.

Bendy finally registers Abigail collapsed on the floor a few feet away from the both of you with her hand clasped over her chest. When she pulls away her hand, a dark red coats her fingers. 

_SHES FUCKING HUMAN._

"Humans?!" Snarls Bendy, angry that his suspicions have been correct the entire time. "In my club?!?!?!?"

The _entire dance floor_ stops moving and gyrating to the beat at the sounding alarm of a human. Everyone knew humans weren't allowed in the club, it was against Bendy's rules! Christ sake, it's LITERALLY posted on the front door! This was to be a safe haven for toons, halfies and a very select few of humans who had proved themselves to be safe for Toons to be around. But these two girls? They had been harassing you all night. Now the ENTIRE club is full of pissed off toons who would very much like a piece of the action. How DARE two snobby bitches come in here and harass the Mob Queen of ToonTown!?! What the FUCK?!

"I'm.. I'm not a human!" Abigail says, lying through her teeth. Ashley rushes over to her sister in a panic, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with being surrounded by pissed off toons. Suddenly their night of harmless fun doesn't seem too harmless anymore! "We're toons! Like you!"

Bendy growls as you sink deeper into his chest in fear-- Poor thing, you were so scared and all this commotion is probably frightening you in your state of confusion. Still, Bendy has to admit he was so proud of the way you were handling things-- you had your face buried into his chest and were trying to keep your breathing calm and steady while grabbing tiny fistfuls of his dress shirt to keep yourself stable. Bendy coos softly into your ear to help soothe you and tries to whisper some directions; "Just keep holdin' on, baby cakes. I'm gonna get you out of here, ok? Hold on tight, I'm gonna pick you up. Watch your wings."

Bendy looks away from you towards the sisters and narrows his eyes dangerously thin; "As for yous two, I know you're not toons. Your blood isn't thick enough. It's too runny! Toon blood is a mixture of blood and thick INK, ya god damn nincompoops!!!" Bendy snarls angrily. The ONLY reason he isn't personally tearing these two girls apart is because you need him more than they do. "You two sisters have been a helluva thorn in my girls side. But it's cool, 'cause I got a pair of twins 'dat would _love_ 'ta meet ya after what you did all night 'ta the Boss Lady here. HEY ANGELS! WE GOT SOME UNWANTED COMPANY!!!"

Your head slightly perks up from Bendy's chest at the sound of Alice's angry voice, demanding that people 'MOVE THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY!' for her and her sister. A path in the crowd eventually opens up, allowing the angel twins enough room to come bursting through. They come storming through the crowd, heading right for you and Bendy. The moment they see you curled up in their boss's arms, a fiery rage begins to come alive in their eyes. They don't even have to ask if the other is game for a fight, they just look at each other and crack their knuckles at the same time. "What's the problem, boss?" Allison asks, raising an eyebrow at the sight of your tears. She frowns sympathetically as you shamefully curl closer into Bendy's arms to try and hide your face, as you are very much embarrassed over everything that happened.

"Yeah, what's-- Is that blood?" Alice asks, pointing to Bendy's tail, who looks at his tail and immediately cringes at the sight of it dripping with human blood.

"Uh... no?" Bendy answers sheepishly, trying to slyly slip his tail behind his back.

"That's not a question you're supposed to answer with another question." Allison says while raising both eyebrows in shock.

"I-- Well-- I'll give specifics at a later date! In the mean time, I thought you'd _love_ to know 'dat 'dese two bimbos here on the ground are _human,_ and have been harassing Batty all damn night. Pushin' her around and trying to knock her over, shovin' her, tuggin' on her wings and trying to rip her dress, breakin' glasses and spillin' drinks on purpose... They also said something about her being a prostitute and a gold digger."

"Oh really?!" Snarls Alice as she immediately turns around and yanks Abigail off the floor and to her feet, away from her sister's grasp. Ashley gets angry when her sister is snatched from her arms, but the moment she tries to make a move for Alice, Allison calmly slips up behind her and loops her arms up under Ashley's elbows, locking them behind her back. "Don't touch my sister." Allison says calmly.

"Then tell her to get her hands off of mine!" Ashley snarks back only to go very still when Allison tightens her grip on her elbows, nearly making them touch behind Ashley's back. Allison calmly leans into her ear and whispers; "You've broken the law by coming in here and pretending to be Cartoons. I'd advise listening to what my boss has to say, because he has the power right now. He can either toss you out on the street... or have you locked up for assault. You made a mistake coming in here trying to harass his wife-to-be. That's just _asking_ for trouble."

"SHE ATTACKED FIRST!!!" Ashley snarls. Allison, assuming she's talking about you, glances in your direction over Ashley's shoulder before going back to whispering in her ear; "And you've been tugging on her wings and shoving her around all night. She probably acted in self defense. No case. So shut up, because if you don't and decide to keep talking bad about her, my sister and I are going to get very nasty... _regardless_ of what our boss says. Got it?"

Ashley _immediately_ shuts up.

Allison and Alice look at Bendy for their next command. Bendy sneers at the two girls and shakes his head angrily in disapproval. "Get Boris. Tell him to call 'da cops. Give 'em all the info they want."

"WHAT?! NO!" Scream the sisters, only to grunt when the Angel twins roughly manhandle them to get them both to shut up.

"DON'T TELL ME NO!" Bendy growls. "Yous two either have a lot of balls or are just really fuckin' stupid! Comin' in here, tellin' me how 'ta run MY business, harassin' MY wife ALL god damn night, assaultin' her and harassin' her when she kept ME from outright tossin' you out. Yous two can ROT for all I care. Motherfuckers, you're lucky you're not getting WHACKED after all the shit yous two pulled! You should be on your KNEES thankin' her because had she not held me back all day today, _**you'd no longer be breathin'.** "_ Bendy snarls angry, holding you tightly in his arms as you try to cover your ears so you don't hear the argument between he and the human sisters. Bendy looks back up at the Angel twins and nods his head dismissively before storming off towards the office, while they go to Boris in the kitchens so he can call the police.

Bendy had one concern at the moment.

**You.**

* * *

As soon as you are safe within the privacy of Bendy's office, you immediately begin to have a mental break down.

Bendy gently lowers you to the floor, watching your expression as it pales a few shades. Stray hairs stick to your damp forehead as you shudder and shake from the overwhelming amount of anxiety and self-disgust rushing through your veins. You stand there awkwardly in the center of the room for a few moments with a hand draped across your stomach. You visibly tremble as your eyes slowly raise up from the floor to meet Bendy's, who looks entirely concerned as he stands a few feet in front of you. He had backed up, wanting to make sure you had enough space and didn't feel suffocated. Which you think is a good idea because you're suddenly feeling... kinda queasy.

"I think..." You begin, only to swallow thickly. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Bendy is quick to move out of your way when you dive for the trashcan and violently retch, spilling your fluids into it. Though he is grossed out, he still loves you and wants to help, so he comes up behind you to hold your long pony tail out of the way-- he doesn't want the tail to flop over the side of your shoulder and get caught up in the mess. He tenderly strokes the back of your head while you empty the contents of your stomach into the trashcan, patiently waiting for the storm to pass so he can help you in a more efficient way. When your body shudders, he know's you've finished getting sick, and helps you to your feet. After standing, you move to sit down at the desk but Bendy refuses to let you go and instead wraps his arms around you, tightly holding your body against his. You hesitantly look up to meet his eyes to see what's going through his head-- you'd check his mood with your aura, but after what had happened moments ago... you're honestly afraid of yourself. You're _also_ afraid to look at your fiance, in fear that he's going to be looking at you with disappointment or disgust after the incident that just went down... but when you meet his eyes, all you see is Bendy. Bendy, and his undying affection and unyielding devotion for you. 

"You... You are--..." Bendy struggles to find the words he wants to use... though you think you've found them;

"Dangerous. Psychotic, insane, a danger to society--"

"Beautiful." Bendy gently corrects, causing you to go very still as he smiles down at you. "Beautiful, strong, and you're also 'da love of my life."

After a sharp exhale of relief at the sight of his smile and the sound of his sweet words of reassurance, you respond; 

"I'm so sorry..." You whisper, choking on your tears. "I didn't know. They said stuff about Grandpa, and then they said stuff about you, and I got really mad, and I--"

Bendy gently murmurs your name-- your _REAL_ name-- to capture your attention. Not only does he say your real name, he says it in the sweetest, most kindest voice you've ever heard anyone use to say your name. When you stop speaking, he raises his eyebrows expectingly, waiting for you to calm down first. Knowing he's wanting you to try and even out your breathing, you take a few slow and deep breaths. He smiles widely while nodding his head in approval as he holds you close and gently sways you from side to side. When you've calmed down for the most part, Bendy begins to explain his point of view;

"First things first, I'm not disappointed in you. Ok? I'm not mad at you. I'm not grossed out, or ashamed, or whatever other negative thoughts you're havin' in 'dat pretty mind of yours. You've seen me _literally kill someone and--"_

"They had a gun to my head, I think that's a little different." You deadpan, making Bendy chuckle before responding with; "Da whole point is 'dat I've killed. Why would I, _a person who has murdered_ , have any right to judge you for defending yourself? Why would I judge the love of my life whom defended my name AND her grandfather's name from a buncha skanks, who probably aren't 'dat innocent 'demselves?" Bendy asks, leveling you with a knowing look that makes you consider his words. You're still not fully convinced.

"Right... but the customers. What will they think? What if you lose business because of me... ?" You ask, sounding genuinely concerned about the matter. Which honestly makes Bendy giggle. He could retire and would be _fine._ Honestly, you worry too much. Still, he tries to reassure you; "Pffft... Toots, everyone was still dancing and dry humpin' when 'da fog went away. The music was so loud, they probably didn't even hear 'em scream. Also, they probably assumed we had a fog machine going and it malfunctioned or somethin. As far as losing business, cancel culture isn't real. Those who get 'cancelled' are always back in business a couple weeks later unless they did something REALLY bad. You just defended yourself. If anyone saw it, they'd probably cheer you on."

Bendy smiles affectionately as you as he watches you nervously twiddle your thumbs. However, when he realizes you're not looking at him, he tries to follow your line of sight. After figuring out you're looking at the fish-tank, he looks at you with an amused expression on his face. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"They're staring at me." You mumble, making Bendy turn his head over to the piranha tank to check it out. Bendy snickers at the way the piranhas seem to swarm in one spot, occasionally swimming around. You had been right; they were, indeed, staring at you. Bendy assume's they're just hungry and are waiting for food... which makes sense, as you're usually the one that feeds them around this time. "They're probably hungry." He says with a shrug of his shoulders. "Either that, or they're wondering why the pretty lady is crying."

Bendy grins when he looks back and finds you shyly giggling with a deep blush on your cheeks. "Flatterer..." You murmur all bashful like. "Mm-mm. Just honest." Bendy smirks before straight up winking at you in a flirtatious manner. You just scoff and shake your head. "You're ridiculous."

"Mmm, and unless I screw this up, I'm gonna get 'ta marry you! For LIFE!" He says cheerfully, feeling absolutely DELIGHTED at the idea.

"Well, you better not screw it up then." You laugh in return as Bendy suddenly swoops you up into his arms and up into the air. You shriek and cling to him as he spins you around in the air in rapid circles, cackling and laughing at your mild terror like the lovesick madman he is. Eventually, he does settle down, however, and lower you back to the floor down onto your feet. After allowing you to stabalize he presses a soft kiss to your lips and then rests his forehead against yours so he can stare into your eyes.

"We should go back to work." You murmur, while staring into his eyes. Bendy snorts and shakes his head back and forth.

"My favorite person in the world just had a panic attack and put two sluts in their places. Work can wait." Bendy says before he suddenly grins. He watches you grin and giggle in response, and _finally_ allows his muscles to slacken and relax. You were okay. You were safe.

"I still feel crazy. I feel like a crazy, crazy lady." You chuckle breathlessly.

"Well, 'den you're _my_ crazy lady." Bendy says with a cheeky grin, while you laugh and lightly slap his chest. He giggles and holds you close as you murmur; "I think I could get used to that."

"You better, cause I'm not letting you go."

"Ever?"

"Ever." Bendy affirms with a strong nod.

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy! So, what did you think? How did you feel about Batty losing control? 👀  
> Comments and kudos are awesome. You know I love them, they feed my ego!  
> Love yo faces, and see you in the next one!  
> -Mistress


End file.
